a new beginning
by Animecraz-XD
Summary: Alice was always being chased by assassins ever since she was a baby and she doesn't know why. One day, she meets a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi and gets dragged into his messed up world filled with cows, bombs, baseball, boxing, biting people to death, taking over bodies, and baby tutors. Will getting involved help her figure out why she's getting targeted? ON HOLD. might delete.
1. Fujisaki Alice meets

Hello! XD here! This is my first story so please tell me if you like my ideas!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but I wish I did)

* * *

I woke up and tried to sort out my thoughts. Gosh I hated it when this happened. I would wake up in the morning feeling light-headed and sick, then I would not remember anything so I just sit there waiting for my thoughts to get together. Then I remembered that I was up all night worrying like hell about today. You see, today's going to be my first day at my new school and I hated school since all that the teachers taught were already in my head. I got ready for school and went downstairs against my brain's protests.

My mom was halfway out the door when she saw me. She backtracked and went over to me and gave me a peck on the cheek," I won't be home until next week so watch over your older brothers for me will you? Keep safe, those bad people that keep on trying to kidnap you are everywhere!"

"I will, don't worry and go to work before your boss fires you."

She laughed and gave me another peck on the cheek before leaving. I went into the kitchen to see my older brothers fighting over the last piece of pie. I went over, took the pie, and stuffed it into my mouth. They gave a gasp before looking over at me and went into a fit of laughter, both of them.

Then our maid, Sarah came in and said that if we didn't leave now, we'll be late. So we ran out of the house and went full speed towards school since it was like half-a-mile from our house (actually they live in a mansion but Alice prefers house since she doesn't want to make others think that she's spoiled). When we got there, the principal was there waiting for us and led us to our classes. When the teacher introduced me, he told me to say a greeting and I was about to when the door suddenly slammed opened and there stood a guy with gravity defying caramel like hair.

* * *

XD- Sooooo? Did you like it? The pie part was a random addition, because I suddenly had a urge to write bout pie

Alice- I am not fat so for those of you out there that think this, screw you. I just love pie and other sweets like ice-cream, chocolate cake, crepes, blah, blah, blah…

XD- she is fat…. *whispers to myself

Alice- go jump off a cliff.

XD-*puts on a smile* well, that's it for today! Please read and review because I need to know if my story is good or not!

Alice- hey! Don't ignore m- ( screen goes blank)


	2. carmel hair kid

XD- hello people. I'm back!

Alice- oh great. That's nice.

XD- well, I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn but I do own you Alice so you better watch your mouth before I decide to end your life.

Alice- …. sorry *whisper*

I stared at the boy who interrupted my greeting and he stared back. His gravity defying hair was very distracting and I was tempted to go over and ruffle it like there's no tomorrow but I knew I couldn't. So I was just standing there staring at his hair while he looked scared. This went on until the teacher decided to get our attention.

"*cough* Sawada, nice to see that you finally decided to join us. This is the transfer student, Fujisaki Alice."

He looked embarrassed, said a quick apology and went to his seat. While this happened, some people were saying stuff like "no-good Tsuna's late again" and "no-good Tsuna interrupted the cute transfer student how rude". I just stood there, thinking. The comments were loud enough for the teacher to hear and yet, he didn't say anything and ignored it. I got mad, why did the teacher not stop them? Everyone's equal so if he's no-good, then so are they. How rude of them. I should-

"Fujisaki, please say a greeting." The teacher said interrupting my thoughts.

"Hi. I'm Fujisaki Alice nice to meet you." I stated.

The day went by and I learned nothing since my mom taught me everything already when I was home schooled. At the end of the day, a girl with orange hair and a girl with black hair came over and introduced themselves to me.

"Hi! I'm Sasagawa kyoko and this is my best friend, Kurokawa Hana!"

"Nice to meet you Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san."

So I made two new friends on my first day of school, cool. I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow. Somehow, I have the feeling that something strange is going to happen and it has to do that Sawada kid. Weird.

XD- ah! The pleasure of finishing something after a long time!

Alice-…..

XD- Alice! Talk!

Alice-….

XD- I'll give you cake!

Alice- please read and review. Where's my cake?

XD- *walks away slowly*

Alice- hey! Stop! You said tha- (screen goes blank)


	3. she then has a wierd day

XD- I'm back!

Alice- I'm here too!

XD- no more chit-chating!time to get to the story!

Alice- yea! XD doesn't own KHR only ocs!

My thoughts about today were right. Wired things did happen. This morning, I was almost at school when I saw Sawada run past me dragging a person with him. He then stopped in front of Kyoko and asked her out. That wasn't the weird part though. He did all that in his underwear and what's even weirder would be that there was some type of orange flame burning on his head and he wasn't getting burned or look like he was in pain. Wierd.

Much to my surprise, Kyoko, instead of rejecting screamed the last thing that I expected her to scream.

"HENTAI!"

Yep. Sasagawa Kyoko just called Sawada a pervert. Then, Mochida-sempai, well I think that was his name… went and yelled at Sawada for disturbing his talk with Kyoko. I walked away at that point because I didn't want to be mixed up in this mess first thing in the morning. When Sawada walked into the room, everybody stared making fun of him and kept on calling him things like 'no-good Tsuna' 'underwear-man' and worst of all, ' no-good underwear-man'.

For some reason, I got mad at that and stood up surprising everybody. They turned to look at me and the room suddenly went quiet. I opened my eyes and glared my best glare, which I very scary, scary enough to send assassins packing. So naturally, everybody got scared.

"you people have no manners and are so loud. Do me a favor and shut up will you?"

They never spoke a word that day when I was around and only spoke when the teacher asked them questions. I loved that day but I also hated it. I soon learned some, wait scratch that a lot of boys fell for my glare even though they almost peed in their pants when they saw it. So they did the stupidest thing and made a fricking fan-club because they decided that they liked both of my personalities. Just when I though that the day couldn't get anymore weirder, I met a talking baby during lunch.

You see, I went to the roof to hide from my just made and obsessive fan-club and there I saw Sawada talking to a baby. At first I thought that he was crazy because babies couldn't speak but I noticed that the baby was dressed differently from other babies. When I looked closer, the baby was scaring Sawada and seemed to have a gun but my instincts told me that it wasn't a toy. When I took a few more steps closer, the baby was talking to Sawada in Japanese fluently. I was amazed. Today was the weirdest day ever in my super weird life.

Then, the baby turned towards me and Sawada turned too a few seconds later.

XD- I'm finished!

Alice- hey, can I ask you something?

XD- go right ahead! Oh! Read and review people!

Alice- why do you always cut me off?

XD- I wonder why indeed?

Alice- hey! You didn't answer my questi-

XD-hey's for horses Alice! Bye–bye!

Alice-wai- (Screen goes blank)


	4. and a wierd dream

XD- I'm back people!

Alice- good to know. Now on to the story!

XD- but-

Alice- no more chit chat! XD doesn't own KHR and won't ever own it.

XD- only my ocs!

I stared at the baby and he stared back. Gosh he looked so cute! I wanted to go over and squeeze the life out of him. And I did just that. Sawada just sat there with wide eyes the whole entire time. I stooped and stared at him with a confused look since he was staring in fear.

"I- I don't think that it'll be a good idea if you keep on hugging him, Fujisaki-san."

"why not?"

" Because…..because Reborn's evil!"

I started laughing. How can such a cute baby be evil? So instead of releasing him like Sawada asked me to, I held onto him some more.

"How can such a cute baby be evil?"

"Cute? I'm not cute. I'm the greatest hitman in the world and hitmen can't be cute."

I stared at the talking baby. Wow. He speaks so fluently. Wait. Did he just call himself a hitman? My mom told me to stay away from hitmen because sometimes, they were sent after me along with the assassins. So I did what was the first thing that came to my head. I stood up and said that I needed to go to class. Then I turned around and stared walking away that is, until I reached the stairs. From there, I stared running. Even though he was just a baby, I couldn't take any chances. What increased my doubt? Well, that baby was talking normally and gave off an aura that could make the toughest guy in the world go running in fear. An aura that rivaled my glare.

From then on, I stared avoiding Sawada and anybody else who was friends with him. That list soon started to grow. At first it was just Sawada and that Reborn kid. Then it went onto the new kid, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya (I wouldn't really call him a friend but I still avoid him because he's scary), and Sasagawa Ryohei.

It's been around a month and everything was good until people from our school started getting attacked. At first I thought that it was my fault because once when I was walking home, some assassins jumped out of nowhere and attacked me. I was able to get away thanks to the self-defense lessons my brothers gave me but I was 100% sure that they saw my school uniform.

So they probably decided to attack people from my school to draw me out but then I noticed something. If they found out my school, then they could've tried finding out people that I was friends and attacked them but instead, they were attacking people that I didn't know expect for a select few.

Then on the day that they attacked Sasagawa Ryohei I noticed something. The attackers were pulling out the attacked people teeth. How did I know? Because I visited everyone that was attacked and all their teeth were pulled each one less than the one before. It was a count down.

That same night, I had a dream in which I was in the middle of a field. There was a lake near me and I started to walk there. A few yards away, I noticed that there was a person there already. The person turned and I noticed that it was a man or should I say pineapple haired man? His hair style was one of a kind and I stared laughing because who was stupid enough to have pineapple styled hair? Apparently this man was.

" oya oya? Who might you be? To be able to get into my world you must strong."

"Who are you?"

"kufufufufu, I asked you first."

"…..Fujisaki Alice"

"Alice? What an interesting name. I'm Rokudo Mukuro."

XD-Dun Dun Dun! Pineapple hair perv enters the stage!

Mukuro- Kufufufu who do you think you are calling pineapple hair perv?

XD- whoa! How did you get here! This place is only for my oc and i!

Alice- you left the door open idiot.

XD- well, get out before I call sercurity!

Mukuro- kufufufufufu this is interesting

Alice- well you're not so too bad. Please read and review

XD- hahahahahahaha! I just got the perfect idea! It has to do with you two! Bet you 1 million yen that you won't get it right!


	5. and meets someone

Alice-so? What was that great idea you have about me and Rokudo Mukuro?

XD- it's a secret!

Alice- is it in this chapter?

XD- maybe~

Alice- if it is, then hurry and start! XD doesn't own KHR

* * *

I stared at Mukuro and he stared back. He looked familiar and I noticed that we looked kind of alike. For example, both of us had blue hair and mismatched eyes. Weird. I swear that he also has the ability the change the number in the red eye. This happens by will and I do it unconsciously when I'm mad and things start appearing. Once, when I got mad at my mom, I was in my room and suddenly, a column of fire sprung out of the floor, it disappeared a few minutes later and nothing was burnt.

I looked into his red eye and I saw the number one. I had just a single question for him and I have a feeling that he won't be able to answer it. 'Why do we look almost the same?'

"Kufufufu, well this is interesting."

"You think? Why do we look the same? Well expect that I don't have pineapple styled hair."

He grew ticks but luckily, he didn't attack. I looked around and noticed that the scene looked similar. Wait…..shit. Why didn't I notice? This was the place that I often told my older brothers about. I remember that when I was younger, I would tell them about this place and how I wanted to see it again. Now that I think about it, when did I see this place? I didn't have time to see this place in my childhood because I kept on moving around and when I wasn't, I was in the house getting lessons or just zoning around. I almost never left the house.

So where did I see this field before? I then started thinking to when I was younger. ….strange….I couldn't remember anything. Now that I think about it, there weren't any pictures of me before I was 6. It was always 6 or older. Not even a baby picture. I looked back at Mukuro and that pineapple hair looked really familiar. I swear I saw it before but before I could ask him if I ever saw him before. I started disappearing.

I woke up and started thinking. I didn't notice my mom coming in and asking me to get ready. Then i felt myself getting dragged out of bed and in to the bathroom. She pushed me in and closed the door.

"Hurry up and get ready!"

She then went down the stairs and I got ready for school. When I went downstairs, I tried to ask my mom about my past before I was 6 but when I got down, she was gone. So I'll have to wait until tomorrow since she always go back around 1 in the morning. Being a lawyer sure was hard.

I went to school and the first thing I saw when I entered the classroom was a person lying on the floor. A person with fluffy brown hair.

* * *

XD- done!

Alice- so was that the secret? Me not having any memories of my past and me looking like Mukuro?

XD- Maybe~

Alice- tell me already!

XD- please read and review~

Alice- don't ignore me and DON'T TURN TH- (screen goes blank)


	6. encounters Sawada and friends

XD- finally! A new chapter!

Alice- what happened to you?

XD- computer broke~

Alice- oh. Then XD doesn't, own KHR only her ocs.

* * *

I stared at the thing lying on the floor. Gosh! People these days have absolutely 0% manners. Lying on the floor before a lady. A lady wearing a skirt! If I didn't know better, I'd think that he's trying to look under my skirt!

"Wh-where do you think you're lying?"

He looked up.

'HIIIIIEEEEEE! Fujisaki-san! I'm so sorry!"

He then ran off to who knows where. I looked around the room and almost nobody was there. Wow. People get scared so easily. It's just a few attacks, I've been through worse. I looked for Kyoko and Hana but they where nowhere to be found. Then class began. I was bored out of my mind. Then, FINALLY! Lunch! Being the stupid person I was, I assumed that Sawada already left so I went to eat on the roof.

I got there and was about to open the door when I heard voices. I froze on the spot. Not because that Sawada, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn was on the other side of the door but who they were talking about.

Rokudo Mukuro.

"Dame-Tsuna, starting tomorrow I'm going to train you so you'll be strong enough to fight Rokudo Mukuro."

'Fight him? Why would they want Sawada to fight someone who appears on people's dreams?'

"what!? I don't want to fight him! He attacked all these people and even took down Onii-san!"

"Too bad."

So….the guy that looks almost like me is the guy that attacked the students. Poor him, if Hibari finds out….I don't even want to think about it. Poor him.

I turned the knob to open the door and I put on a shocked face when I saw them. I didn't want them to think that I was eavesdropping

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't know that there were people here!"

I turned around and started to walk away but when I reached the bottom of the stairs, I screamed and ran back to the roof looking scared. Sawada looked scared too but everyone else lloked surprised. Excluding Reborn.

"Fujisaki-san?"

"… I change my mind, I'm staying here…"

"Hahaha! What made you change your mind?"

"Well,.." I was cut off.

"ALICE-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I'm staying here whether you like it or not."

I went over to the fence and sat down, facing them, standing in the middle of the roof. I opened my lunch and started eating. Reborn came over to me a few minutes later and I flinched slightly. He then went onto transforming a chameleon into a hammer and swung it at me.

"Reborn! What are you doing?!"

Reborn ignored him and I acted on instinct. I rolled to my left and when he swung again, I ducked and the third time, I was annoyed, and worried. Worried about my lunch and so I ran away from the hammer and towards my lunch and saw that it was safe.

I sat down and stared eating. I was hungry. So hungry that I didn't care if a hammer was coming my way or not.

"Baby, could you stop that? I'm trying to eat."

He stopped and smirked. I felt chills rundown my back and got a really bad feeling.

* * *

XD- finished! Didya like it?

Alice- of coure they did! It was awesome!

XD- whoa! When did you become so nice?

Alice- I always was!

XD- I don't believe you and people reading this, read and review.

Alice- hey! What do you-(screen goes blank)


	7. she finds the boy in her dreams

XD-hello! I'm back with another chapter of….. NEW BEGINNING!

Alice- welcome back!

XD- Alice, I think that something's wrong with you. You're getting too nice.

Alice- really? You think so?

XD-don't try anything funny ok? I don't own KHR but I own you so…

Alice-…..

* * *

Gosh.

I didn't like that smile one bit. It was really cute and someone like Kyoko wouldn't think twice before going over and hugging him but for someone like me, I could faintly see traces of evilness behind that otherwise super cute and irresistible smile. I inwardly shivered.

"do you know about the mafia?"

The mafia? Wasn't that where hitmen are from? I didn't answer him and stayed quiet.

"I want you to join the strongest mafia family."

"the what?"

"REBORN! Don't force Fugisaki-san into this already huge mess! You already brought my friend into this! I don't want you to bring a stranger into this too!"

I stayed silent and thought. I didn't like the mafia but joining one would help me in figuring out why those people are after me. And I was offered to join the strongest family. Even better for getting information. I knew immediately what my answer would be.

"…sure."

Reborn smirked and Tsuna looked scared and surprised.

"F-Fugisaki-san! What do you mean by that you're joining the mafia?"

"it's just as I said, I'll join the mafia, whatever that is. The reason? It sounds fun and I want some excitement in my life."

Lie. I already had enough excitement in my life and didn't want anymore but it was the only way I could think of getting information.

"Reborn-san! Why are you letting this weak looking girl into Juudiame's family? Did io mention that she's a girl?!"

Gokudera-san was yelling about how he didn't want a second idiot in his boss's family. Yamamoto- the first idiot- was trying to calm him down.

All the while, Reborn explained everything to me and right now, they were up against a criminal who escaped prison named Rokudo Mukuro.

"isn't that the person who looks just like me?" I mumbled to myself.

"what?" reborn asked

"ah!...n-nothing important…"

He shut up but kept on giving me questioning looks. That night, I was at the place where I met my look alike.

"you're a criminal?"

"oya oya, seems like you did your homework."

"you still haven't answered my questions."

"Kufufu, you're a stubborn one aren't you?"

" right back at ya."

"Kufufufu. I'll only tell you if we talk face to face."

" but we are"

"Kufufufu. I mean in real life"

Then he started fading away. I then woke up and wondered on how I was going to find him. Since it was a Sunday, I decided to go out and look for him since no one was home to stop me. I went out and started walking aimlessly.

That is until I found myself standing in front of an abandoned amusement park.

I had a feeling that I would see Mukuro here and I went in I found my feet moving on it's own and they led me to a room with only a couch in the middle. Sitting on the couch was none other than Rokudo Mukuro.

"I guess finding him was a lot easier than I thought."

he gave me a confused look.

* * *

XD-this is pretty short huh?

Alice- I fine with it unlike a certain someone else who will remain unnamed*cough* Scarlet*cough*

(some where in a different dimension, Scarlet sneezed.)

XD- read and review!


	8. and the story is

XD- after a loooooonnnnnnnnnnggggg time, I finally decided that my ideas aren't good enough for this story. So for all of you guys that thought that this is a new chapter, im sorry but its not.

Im putting this story on a stop until I think of new ideas so if you guys want a new chapter, wait a patiently for my super slow brain to think of something.

IM SO SORRY!


End file.
